


romance is boring

by doxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, College, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm? What do you mean, ‘go on a date’?”</p><p>“I mean - go on a date,” Kuroo says, as if that makes it any clearer. He jiggles one leg up and down impatiently, the leg Kenma had been using as a pillow, jostling them. “You, me and Kei.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	romance is boring

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for HQ!! Rarepair Week 2015, day 3: date.](http://thatsnotbeautiful.tumblr.com/post/114939065391)
> 
> Inspired by [Tumblr user jaegerpiloting's kurotsukkiken headcanon post](http://nicetoss.co.vu/post/100852072184/kicks-down-the-door-i-heard-the-polyvolleys-tag), you should go read it

“Hey, Kenma. Let’s go on a date.”

Kuroo chooses to ask this question the moment Kenma embarks on a particularly complicated phase of the _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ battle they’re currently in the middle of. Luckily, Kenma is an expert at multitasking. They’ve grown accustomed to Kuroo talking to them while they’re playing games - he’d been doing it for years, after all.

The question itself, though, makes Kenma wrinkle their nose in bemusement.

“Hmm? What do you mean, ‘go on a date’?”

“I mean - go on a date,” Kuroo says, as if that makes it any clearer. He jiggles one leg up and down impatiently, the leg Kenma had been using as a pillow, jostling them. “You, me and Kei.”

Kenma glances up at him. Kuroo has been on his phone the entire time they’ve been lounging on the couch in their shared apartment - probably texting Tsukishima, Kenma realizes, who lives across town.

“We already hang out all the time.”

Kuroo flutters one hand dismissively. It makes him look kind of silly, Kenma thinks.

“Yeah, but I want to do something special. Take you guys out someplace nice.”

The gentle tone of his voice and little smile on his face make Kenma think that the date is a thing that’s similar to how Kuroo sometimes buys them gifts for no reason; how he texts Kenma compliments and cutesy emojis when they’re in the middle of class; how he makes cheesy song mixes for Tsukishima, who still blushes to the tips of his ears whenever he receives them. Something romantic and sentimental that Kenma (or Tsukishima, for that matter) doesn’t really get, but that seems exceedingly important to Kuroo.

Kenma settles back against Kuroo’s thigh, looking at the screen of their 3DS.

“Okay,” Kenma says. Kuroo’s smile widens, looking a bit more like his usual shit-eating grin. He turns back to his phone.

Kenma doesn’t think they’re very good at being in a relationship. They don’t see the three of them dating as much of a shift from what they were already doing - just with more kisses and affectionate touches. Well, that's the case for Kenma, at least. For Kuroo and Tsukishima, it also includes a lot of nudity and shoving their tongues down each others’ throats, but. Kenma isn’t really into that kind of thing. It's not _that_ that's the problem - Kenma knows both of them are fine with that. It's just sometimes Kenma feels like they have slow, easy fondness where they should have a certain kind of romantic passion, but they can't seem to quite bring themself to drum that passion up. 

Kenma doesn’t really have any particularly strong feelings about the date, but if it’s important to Kuroo, they may as well do it.

—

Their date is that weekend, on Saturday morning. They’d make the hour-long train ride from Tokyo to Kamakura for the day, Kuroo had decided.

Kuroo’s idea of suitable date attire appears to be a studded belt, a shirt with some kind of weird geometric pattern, black jeans with holes in them (“They’re _distressed_!” he insists to Kenma) and attempting to tame his ever-present bedhead with hair clay. (It doesn’t work.)

Kenma doesn’t look much better, honestly, having rolled out of bed and grabbed whatever was closest to them, which happened to be leggings and a hoodie that’s at least a size too big.

Tsukishima looks the most presentable, arriving at the train station in a shirt, slacks and his headphones, which he takes off when he catches sight of them. Kenma can tell Tsukishima probably feels just about as bemused at all this as they do - they’re more similar to each other than to Kuroo, in plenty of ways.

The train ride is quiet and uneventful, the three of them all a little sleepy from the comparatively early start. Kenma sits between Kuroo and Tsukishima, half-heartedly playing a game on their phone for a while - which Tsukishima watches - until they give in to the sleepiness, curling up against Tsukishima’s side and dozing for the rest of the trip.

They arrive at the quaint little beach town and amble down towards the coast. The beach turns out to be full of rock and gravel, the water dark and choppy and the air damp, cold and bracing. They walk along it for a while regardless, Tsukishima snapping the occasional picture on his phone.

There’s something about being around Tsukishima that makes Kuroo even more annoying than usual. He teases Tsukishima, nudges him and tousles his hair, says things that he knows will get a reaction out of the typically stoic boy. Kenma can recognize it as eager affection - even though they’d all gotten together at around the same time, Kuroo and Kenma had been closer than what you could call “friends” for much longer. Kuroo’s relationship with Tsukishima still has a sense of newness to it that apparently leads to him acting like a bit of a jackass. Tsukishima doesn’t know that, though. Maybe Kenma should tell him, at some point.

Kuroo’s badgering eventually makes Kenma sigh and push themself in between the two boys, holding onto Tsukishima’s arm and making a disgruntled face at Kuroo so that he'll tone it down.

They continue to wander. They eat lunch at a little cafe, discover a temple, look into the boutiques filled with cute nick-nacks that none of them would ever use. (Kenma has to pull Kuroo out of one, plucking at the elbow of his sleeve, before he loads up on pointless souvenirs none of them need.)

It’s possibly the longest time Kenma has gone without using their phone or 3DS. (They’d checked them both at lunch, but that didn’t really count since they hadn’t played at all.) The town is pretty, they guess, but it’s nothing all that special, nothing they haven’t seen before. When they get bored of looking at the scenery and the shops, they observe their boyfriends. Closely watching them stopped being useful a long while ago - Kenma already knows them, doesn't have to be careful around them anymore - so now they do it out of self-indulgence. They catch Tsukishima in a few rare moments of tenderness - holding Kuroo’s hand on a part of the road where no one else is around, quickly kissing his cheek before pulling away and going pink. They watch Kuroo watch _them_ , smiling fondly.

Kenma still doesn't quite see how this is different from what they always do, aside from the location, but they decide that maybe that doesn't matter.

They board the train back to Tokyo just as the sun starts to set. Kenma’s favorite part of the entire day is probably returning to their apartment, kicking their shoes off, flopping onto their bed and pulling both Kuroo and Tsukishima down with them. They nuzzle into Tsukishima’s neck and allow Kuroo to kiss them on the mouth.

"So," Kenma mutters tiredly. "Kei, you’re staying over tonight, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> _you're pouting in your sleep, i'm waking still yawning_   
>  _we're proving to each other that romance is boring_   
>  _sure, there are things i could do if i was half prepared to_   
>  _prove to each other that romance is boring_
> 
> \- Romance is Boring by Los Campesinos!


End file.
